User talk:Tsuminohime
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arthur Randall page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chibiphantom (Talk) 10:28, September 14, 2011 Hi!! Hi, Tsumi! I'm MasterLau (just call me Lau), technically the manager of the R&R Project. I've noticed you've done several edits in just one day and want to thank you! Ya know, I encourage you to become even more involved and active! There are some great but sadly few people here. You should know the admins: Chibiphantom or C. Phantom (which I call Mistuh Phantomhive) and SereneChaos or Serene (which I call Serene-chan). I also encourage you to join projects if you're going to last in this wiki for a while. You can join the R&R Project where we revise and reference stuff, Image Project where we deal with images, Manga Project where we add canon info, or the Anime Project where we add anime info. Pick whatever is your interest! Thank you very much! Please stay here and get to know the other users! If you need help, talk to me, the admins, or the other users you meet. You are awesome!! Yes, another active user! Whew, good thing you're interested in the anime project; it's so lonely!! Thank you very much! Haha, according to my blog, everyone else is either too lazy or uninterested to work on the anime (I'm on of those people). Don't worry about taking a few days to start; I'll nominate you anyway. You'll be the manager which is pretty fly ;) Your signature is really cool by the way. See ya soon! I nominated you here. Just wait until the admins reply. (Psst, this is just my guess, but I bet they won't turn you down as the manager ;) Nah, nah, just give it a bit of time and you'll have a tons of more edits than me. Meh, I haven't done as much as the admins, that's for sure. You see their number of edits? Whoooa! Thanks for asking, I'm cheerful as usual though my feet are cold. And how are you? If you're tired, don't work too hard, Princess Tsumi xD Whoops, I forgot to sign my name! Here we go. Re: Episode images Sure! About how many do you want per episode, because I can take a screenshot every few seconds or about once a scene. I don't know of any sites that already have the images, but you can take your own screenshots from the episodes at Funimation's site, Hulu (season 1 and 2) and Funimation's Youtube account (season 1 and 2). You're welcome! I'll start working on them tomorrow. And sorry I forgot my signature! ^-^; SereneChaos 23:05, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lauuuuul! Hey, Lauuuul! We're renaming zombies to bizarre dolls because Undertaker is their true creator and he calls them bizarre dolls so that's the official name. Since we didn't know anything about them beforehand and just knew that they are walking corpses, we had named them zombies, lauuul. You're welcome, Lauuul~ Just tell me if you have anymore questions; I'd be happy to help. Queen Victoria Hi, hi, Tsumi, lauuuuul! Viru said on here that the young Queenie's voice actress is Laura Bailey as said on the credits of episode 22 of the anime. Since I'm no expert on the anime, I was wondering if this is true; I already told Viru that I'll ask you, lauuuuul! Thanks, Tsumi-chan! Haha, whenever I see the credits, I'll be like episode's over and close the window so I dunno either. Meh, I never watched the dubbed version either. Again thanks for the efforts though, lauuuuuuuuuuuuul! Hahaha, the songs I listen to at the end are usually Kalafina's songs. Since I watch it subbed, the credits are Japanese so I don't understand what they're saying, haha. Did Kuroshitsuji II have previews of the next episodes because I don't remember. Haha, "we will be waiting for you..." have so many different meanings xD I dunno, Viru and Serene-chan both said it's true that Laura voiced the young Queenie for episodes 22 and 23 here. Oh yeah, Bird! I remembered there was this other cool song! Haha, "I'm watching you" and "I can see you" is creepy, lol. If someone said that to me, I'll run away as fast as I can. And I think it's funny that whenever I press publish, I have new messages from you, lol. One we're talking about songs and the other about Laura. Hahaha, what are some of the other sites? I dunno either. Oh, and I just noticed that one time you signed your name and the 'Sin' part is green instead of red! That's awesome! And lol, I was about to publish this when I realized I was talking on my own talk page so I had to go to yours! Hahahahaha! Your Sebby-osis! lol if I was there to see you go 'Yay!', haha. Still creepy, huh! I agree. If Undertaker said that, he'll be giggling like he always does. But then it does seem like the old Undertaker (when he's not a Shinigami) to watch you and stuff. Meh, this time I actually did talked on my own talk page. I had to delete it, lol. Wow that's a lotta sites that had Alexis. No love for Laura, lol, jk. But if Laura just voiced Queenie for two episodes, do you think we have to include her? One was green, but now it's for some reason. Hahahaha! I feel silly for that. Lol, what if Ciel tells you he's watching you. Would you be freaked out? I think one of the creepiest guys to watch you in Kuroshitsuji is either Baron Kelvin who's obsessed with Ciel or Claude who's also obsessed with Ciel (dude ever since he began to blush and kiss Ciel's foot and everything, I got the creepies). Yeah, I'll tell Viru and Serene-chan that soon. Lol, your signature is still cool though. Sadly, I have to go right now but it was really fun getting to talk to you while you're on at the same time! I never have to wait for a reply xD Haha, "...do you mind? I don't want a fat, child-obsessed stalker like you" must be one of my top ten favorite quotes of the day! You are so blunt, Tsumi-chan~ Lauuul, crush Claude like a bug; he's weird. I liked him better when he was with Alois and had no reaction at all. Aww, we probably won't be on the same time again for a while but I'll still talk to you again soon. Thanks for the help with Queenie! Oh yeah, Doctor was evil, too. Don't like him. I agree, Claude copies Sebastian a lot and even tried to take Ciel away. The thing is Claude is much more strange and haha, tap dances~ Just thought I drop by and say good job on working on Kuroshitsuji II so far, Queen of Anime. Just a little more and you can complete that page. Good job! And I checked the wiki activity and it looks like you're on as well~ Haha, I will never tap dance; I rather tango or something. Yep, but you only need three more episodes' summaries and you are done! Aww, ok then, Tsumi. Have fun with your friend and tell him/her I say hiiii~ Good, healthy, and weird as ever :P And you? So what are your other favorite manga/anime; I'm curious to know. Haha, I know, I say crap, too, on this wiki and no one bit my head off so I think it's ok. Well while you are gone, I'll tell you my favorites for you to read when you get back: Haha, I like Bleach cuz of Gin Ichimaru (he kinda acts the same like Lau). I also like Naruto and Pandora Hearts (although I never really got far with this one). Umm, Beelzebub is funny and lol, I have seen Ao no Exorcist but never read it. Haha, my sis is like obsessed with Ouran High School Host Club and that maid-sama thingy and also that... whatjamacallit Gakuen Alice! Yeah, that one. Ever heard of it? Meh, I also heard Vampire Knight from her but I didn't care cuz there's been a lot of vampires and werewolves lately. Lauuuuul, like Twilight, oh my god, haha. I asked my sis and she says Gakuen Alice is about special people with special powers called alices and they go to this academy thingy. I zoned off after that, lol, cuz I never read shojo manga; it's a girl manga, haha. Lauuul, I never read or watched Twilight either but people told me about it. Don't know why there are some people obsessed with Team Edward or Team Jacob, lol. Yep, zoning out... looking at clouds. That's a way to live. Haha, I would have agreed that they are not 'hot' like Sebastian but lol, I'm a guy so I won't say it. I'll just sing it: Oh~~ Edward and Jacob is not as handsome as Sebastian~ Meh, I always do weird stuff. Haha, we should start a band. I mean with our singing voices we sound like angels. Oh my God, I know what you mean. I ate this Choco Pie thingy if you know it and had to type with only one hand and the rate is one letter at a time. What kind of cookies, Tsumi? My favorite is oatmeal raisin and then chocolate chip. Ooh, I never tried walnut cookies. And meh, right now I'm eating hot cheetos with one hand so it's taking forever. Hmmm what should we call ourselves? The Lauuuls? I dunno. I'm braindead. Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Anime Project Join me up for the Anime project, also make me a Duchess.....then give me an episode to summarize!!, also know a site where there is the manga?... 10:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Huh? I dunno. Nothing strange is happening to me :O Hey, you're on! Imma go on chat, too! Meh, Sebby-chan left, too? Did she say why? Aww, you must have been lonely, Tsumi-chan! I'm on now, though you are not :( I had to :( My crappy internet's fault! Imma try to go on late until you finish your lunch. I'm pretending to be working hard on my homework to use the laptop, lol. If I can't make it, sorry! I'll just have to talk to you tomorrow. (If you go on in the morning, then it'll be the afternoon for meh and maybe we'll get to talk longer.) Haha, yeah, I couldn't make it. The homework tactic didn't go so smooth. lol, I sleep in late, too, so it's kinda selfish to make you wake up early. Don't worry, I'll try to be on around 7 p.m. the time when you're on :) Sorry, it's actually my fault, too. I didn't even go on yesterday :( Photoshop! Hey, Tsumi! Since you already use Photoshop and stuff, I have a question. Do you have to pay anything to register for an account cuz I'm planning on making one to edit some images. Thanks! Oh thanks for the info, Tsumi! Re:Hehe I want to be both of them :D Hey remember in episode 17 when Sebastian had sex with Matilda Simmons? Are you jealous? :D Stranger958 05:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha Lauul xD Luckily my Undertaker-kun didn't get that close to a human girl :D but to think about how he got that close to dead girls....is quite disappointing ಠ_ಠ Stranger958 14:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait-*Stops Grell by pointing at William* Okay continue xD Stranger958 10:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Dressing WIliam up as a demon :D I searched the word "cute william kuroshitsuji* and there's this really perverted picture of William and Grell having s*x...O_O Stranger958 09:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Woops! I thought you mean demon. (for me, demon and beast are same cuz I'm too lazy to compare xD) So as a warning, DON'T EVER SEARCH "CUTE WILLIAM KUROSHITSUJI" ON GOOGLE OR ANY OTHER WEBSITES!! Stranger958 09:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha yeah xD Before this word extincts, lauuuuuuuuuuuuul! :D Stranger958 10:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy to start off a new message so I'm just gonna reply what you've said on the other message earlier: Ahaha that was quite hilarious xD Stranger958 08:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Glitch I haven't had anything like that happen to me. :/ You should probably send an email to Wikia at , or list it here. SereneChaos 15:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad to be here ^_^ SnapeFan1 (Forever Awsome) 01:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ehehehehehehe (It's fun writin' this header!) Thanks, thanks, I'm glad the explanation helped, haha, you're welcome! Hahahahahahaha, I lied; I live in a nice, square box~ Man, I love the pic and your devil face >:D Where did you find that, Tsumi-chan? xD Haha, doesn't matter if the pic is rated X as long as the admins doesn't see~ Hahahah, the whole chapter revolved around Sebastian. I was like Tsumi is getting a triple scoop of ice cream here. Here's a tissue for your epic nosebleed. lol, I love volume 9 cuz it focuses on Lau! Too bad I never get to buy the volumes though :( I love how you edited that pic btw. "Tee hee, look at that! xD" is a great choice of words xD Ooh, what was the glitch? Haha, you can have my whole tissue box and I'll donate some blood, too, don't worry. You seem to be losing at lot of blood around Sebby-chan xD Yeah, I can only read the ''illegal scans online :( Oh my God you mentioned the glitch a long time ago. Does that mean that you had that glitch all this time?? :O